


What I've looking for

by bychaeng



Series: Fictober 2018 [23]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama Student Minki, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fictober 2018, JRen - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bychaeng/pseuds/bychaeng
Summary: Minki needs to get the main character role in the musical this year, but Daniel, Seongwoo and Minhyun might have other plans.





	What I've looking for

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2018  
> day 23: enemies to lovers  
> song that gave name to this: what i've been looking for - high school musical
> 
> okay so i’m participating in fictober 2018 so i can motivate myself to write a little bit more and, overall, post my works publicly, which is something i forgot how it feels like so please be nice. i hope you all like this ♡
> 
> p.s: YES I KNOW IT'S ALREADY LATE NOVEMBER omg i'm really really sorry :( i had some personal problems and i couldn't finish fictober but i really wanted to continue with the last prompts so i'm going to post them all, i hope you all still love me.

Minki is not a bad person. In fact, he is really nice to everyone. He always helps everybody, he created a campaign against animal abuse sponsored by his own bunny and cat [me n ki(tten)] and another campaign against gender roles, proclaiming that they don’t exist and that he would dress up “however the fuck he wanted to”, and his warm, light, fun spirit always cheers everyone up. So, we could say Minki is officially a legal person. Except, maybe, when it’s about the stage. 

Every year, the university prepares a little show. It’s a great thing to do because they mix drama and literature students with music students, dance students and technic students and they all work together. This year, music students and literature students have teamed up and they have created a whole story based only in Lady Gaga’s songs. They have been inspired by musicals like  “We will rock you” or “Mamma mia!”, because by only having the songs, they made up a whole story. Minki is euphoric. Even though he usually gets excited about the show, this is specially important for him. He needs to pass the audition and be the main character this time. But he is confident. He has been the main character before and he had never failed. And, who would dare to sing and perform a Lady Gaga song better than him? 

The first rehearsal comes soon. Minki comes in to the theater confidently when he suddenly hears someone speaking. 

“Oh shit. Daniel. Daniel, look at that boy. He is the perfect protagonist.”

Minki turns around smiling, smile dropping when he sees Ong Seongwoo, from the dance department, pointing at another boy that’s clearly not him. And it pisses him off because that guy looks really beautiful. It’s even the kind of guy he would flirt with, if he wasn’t now his new enemy.

“Excuse me”, Minki coughs. “Why is the dance department having a word at this?”

“We minor in music”, smiles Kang Daniel. “We wrote this with the literature department. But if you want to know their opinion only... “, he turns around and shouts, “Minhyun!”

Hwang Minhyun comes to them when he hears them. 

“What is it?

“Look at that boy. Isn’t he exactly like the boy we wrote?”

Minhyun takes a look and gasps. 

“Oh, shit.”

Seongwoo claps, enthusiastically. Minki is starting to get mad. They don’t even know if that boy can sing or perform for a living, while he was studying drama for a reason. 

“Who is he, though? What department is he in?”

“I feel like we are going to know that in a moment”, Daniel smiles at the sight of Seongwoo going after that boy and following him. 

Minhyun follows them both as well and Minki grumbles while doing the same thing. When he reaches Seongwoo he hears what he was saying:

“... you’re the perfect guy for the main character.”

The mentioned one blushes and Minki’s blood boils up. 

“Me? I’m just a student from the technical department”, the boy answers. 

Minki smiles, satisfied. 

“See, guys? It’s a pity. Let’s leave him alone…”

“But an audition won’t hurt anyone, right?”, Seongwoo insists. 

Minki strikes Seongwoo down. What the fuck is he doing? He looks at the unknown boy angrily while the rest ask for his name. 

“Kim Jonghyun. I will do the audition, if it’s that important for you all.” 

  
  


Audition comes and Minki can’t stop staring at Jonghyun with anger. Not too many people are aiming for the main role so it’s pretty obvious it’s between the two of them, and Minki is really mad at Jonghyun for looking that good. That’s not going to help Minki with the auditions. At all.

“Hey”, Jonghyun calls.

Minki doesn’t even look up because it’s impossible he’s talking to him. 

“You are Minki, right?”

He is paralyzed. 

“Me? Yes… Why?”

“I’ve noticed you’ve been staring at me these days, and your manners were not precisely kind”, he says, shyly. 

He looks embarrassed, and Minki almost, almost, feels bad. 

“I’m possessive when it’s about the stage and Lady Gaga, he confesses. “I don’t want my chance to be gone because of someone who is probably obsessed with videogames and his favorite Pokémon is Squirtle."

“First of all, Squirtle is the best Pokémon.”

“I’m a really mad Pikachu right now”. 

“... and second of all, I have a plan”, Jonghyun ends. 

Minki stares at him curiously.

“I’m listening.”

“I assume you’ve read the script. So, I’ve noticed the male and female characters have practically the same lines and songs so… Why not making it LGBT themed?”

Minki is totally listening to him now. 

“It’s Lady Gaga, after all… Two males representing her is the right thing to do. You know. And I’ve heard there’s only one girl that is going to try to audition, and she is not good at singing. So… If they choose me blindly, because you are obviously much better than I am, we should them this.”

Minki takes a moment before answering him with a question. 

“And… you don’t mind… kissing a boy... ?”

Jonghyun smiles widely. 

“Why would I mind kissing such a pretty boy?”

Minki never blushes, but this times he does. He is usually the one flirting, so to be flirted first was weird and a surprise, but it was definitely a good one. Maybe Jonghyun wasn’t that bad after all. 

“If you are in, I’m in”, Minki finally answers. 

“I’m guessing you don’t mind kissing me either, then.”

“I mean, Squirtle is pretty annoying, but you’ll do.”

“That’s a relief, because I’ve been wanting you to kiss me for a while", Jonghyun ends up confessing. 


End file.
